


Yarn

by 47652



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crochet, Cute Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam can crochet, Sam likes yarn, Yarn, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Sam learns to crochet one day....
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Yarn

Sam first learned to crochet from a older lady that worked at a hotel Sam was currently staying at. Dean was off with his dad on a hunt (vampires, they thought. Or possibly a demon) and he was laying on his bed bored to death in the small hotel room. He had ventured to the lobby to get some air and leave the tiny room and he saw a lady sitting down on a tan couch crocheting. 

The lady noticed him looking at her and offered to teach him. Sam had agreed, a  
Thinking that it might be a cool hobby to maybe pass the time a little bit faster. The lady had smiled and thought Sam the basics. She explained how to crochet easily and was very patient and kind to the young man. 

He Caught on easily, and soon learned how to do the single, double, and triple crochet stitch. Sam would come to the Lady every day and learn something new. 

He came back into the hotel room after a few days with a few skeins of yarn and a crochet hook. The lady had to leave the hotel but had gifted him with a few things and made him promise that he would crochet lots.

He made a scarf  
And another one  
And he learned how to do hats too! (All by himself, he was very proud of that)

Dean and John came back to the hotel to Sam crocheting. There was a little pile of past things by him and they were both surprised. 

Now, Sam will crochet in the car during the long trips and even though Dean Likes to make fun of Sam, Dean likes Sam making things for him. 

Sam would give items to the homeless people or he would give them to people after hunts. Everyone was suprised that he knew how to crochet. Lots of people were wearing his creations around the world. It was kind of neat if you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
